Hollow Empire
by ruto13
Summary: Hollow Empire existe, no creas que al morir uno desaparece de la faz de la tierra, siempre habrá un lugar para cada uno de nosotros esta es tu historia y la manera en que conociste al enigmático e intrigante vanitas y a muchos otros amigos de Destiny Islands que te ayudaran en tu viaje a Hollow Empire.


Hollow Empire

´´Hollow Empire existe, no creas que al morir uno desaparece de la faz de la tierra, siempre habrá un lugar para cada uno de nosotros´´ esta es tu historia y la manera en que conociste al enigmático e intrigante vanitas y a muchos otros amigos de Destiny Islands que te ayudaran en tu viaje a Hollow Empire.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA

**HOLA! soy yo la anonima ruto :) aqui les traigo un fic que se me ocurrio pero antes de la lectura, expliquemos las reglas del juego, en esta historia, se encuentra escrita de forma que cuanto TU lo leas tu lo interpretes como si fuera TU historia, puede ser algo confuso por los espacios en blanco, pero asi es, o puede ser interpretada de otra manera.**

**Este es mi primer fic, asi que digamos hago mis mejores esfuerzon, ya habia escrito antes, por favor dejen reviews critica y SUGERENCIAS todo contal de llevar una mejoria más notable y bueno bienvenidos y a leer! **

* * *

CAPITULO 1

-Primer dia -

´´obscuridad, obscuridad obscuridad, fundiéndose con la soledad de caer poco a poco a mi perdición´´ estas palabras pasaron por la mente del joven de ojos ambarino. Obscuridad, era a lo que estaba acostumbrado, a una obscuridad que sucumbía su interior, curiosamente ahora dolía estar tan solo y haber perdido la batalla con Ventus, era como un golpe bajo.

Lo único que pudo pasar por la mente de Vanitas era que finalmente, desaparecería de la faz de la tierra y no de la misma forma que Ventus lo hizo, ahora solo caía en la obscuridad

-¡Falle! ¡Falle!- se decía a si mismo mientras caían los cristales a su alrededor,- la x-blade no pudo formarse, perdí y mi objetivo se resbaló de mis manos- reflexiono el ojiambar –¡NO!. El joven cayo a la profundidad de la nada para después desintegrarse, sentía dolor, era la primera vez que experimentaba un dolor así, y no precisamente se trataba de un dolor que suele sentirse en plena batalla, este era un dolor muy interno como si dentro de ese pecho hueco existiese eso que llaman ´´corazón´´ .

Despertaste, abriste lentamente tus ojos y miraste al techo de tu recamara pensativamente, una ráfaga de recuerdos pasó por tu mente haciéndote recordar el sueño que habías tenido – otra vez el mismo sueño- dijiste por lo bajo, al incorporarte dejaste colgar tus piernas en la cama y fatigada aun por dormitar miraste al despertador, eran las 7:00 ya era un poco tarde para asistir a la escuela, por lo que te diste prisa te dirigiste a tu armario y te vestiste.

Una vez lista bajaste por las escaleras que la pequeña casita de madera como las que se suelen ver en Destiny Islands al llegar a la cocina una mujer que llevaba puesto un delantal colgando de la cintura, te saludo alegremente para luego recibirte con un abrazo de buenos días.

-Hola mamá- respondiste al separarte del cálido abrazo.

-Hola hija, recuerda que hoy es el primer dia en la escuela – sonrió al notar que estabas no del todo emocionada.

-Si, gracias mamá- respondiste algo nerviosa, valla un primer dia en la escuela de verdad que era un poco aburrido y te resultaba indiferente. Pero era un nuevo ritmo de vida y una nueva rutina, de todos modos no seria un dia tan solitario pues ya conocías a una chica que también hiba a la misma escuela, pues era tu vecina, Kairi.

Te despediste de tu mamá y saliste de la casa dejando cerrada la puerta de pronto una voz familiar que reconociste de inmediato te hiso girar para luego corresponder el saludo

-Buenos días Kairi- dijiste amablemente –Gracias por esperarme de verdad es un alivio- agregaste.

-Hola! Genial, te esperaba para irnos juntas a la escuela además conozco un atajo para llegar mas rápido.- rio la pelirroja que llevaba el uniforme y un bolso rojo obscuro.

Ambas caminaron pero ninguna pronuncio una sola palabra, a pesar del silencio, ese silencio no te pareció incomodo mas bien fue algo de reflexión para pensar en como te iría en la nueva escuela, de pronto el silencio fue corrompido por la pelirroja que dijo entusiasmada – hey espero que lleguemos pronto, hoy te voy a presentar a unos amigos míos, son geniales, espero que al menos vengan a la escuela de no ser por su pereza… - .

-genial- de verdad estabas contenta de encontrarte con Kairi, era amigable a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban conociéndose – Valla que las mañanas es Destiny Islands son hermosas- dijiste al mirar en dirección al horizonte donde se veía el sol saliente de la mañana al otro lado del mar.

-lo se, aunque llevo acostumbrada a verlo todos los días, aun así me resulta muy hermoso- dijo la pelirroja que miraba a la misma dirección que tú- y bien cuéntame del lugar de donde vienes, o bien, solías vivir…- agrego la pelirroja con curiosidad.

-Windfall island, pues, es algo pequeña, la gente solía ser muy amigable, pero tuvimos que venir aquí para arreglar unos asuntos- no dijiste nada mas, Kairi hiba a preguntar por aquellos ´´asuntos´´ pero al parecer la pelirroja no comprendía, pero amablemente diste fin al tema diciendo – mejor dejémoslo así- la pelirroja asintió comprendiendo el sentido de aquellas palabras para luego cambiar de tema.

Siguieron caminando, ambas divisaron el edificio de la escuela a lo lejos, blanco alto y con muchos ventanales, Kairi te dedico una sonrisa al notar que te veías algo nerviosa y tu correspondiste cortésmente.

Un grito a lo lejos captó la atención de ambas, Kairi volteo primero y tu instintivamente le seguiste.

-mira! Es Sora y Riku- dijo la pelirroja alegremente – ven, te los voy a presentar-. Asentiste y la seguiste. Una vez ahí divisaste a un castaño que se dirigió a Kairi, mientras que otro chico de cabellos platinados apenas lo alcanzaba para saludar.

-¡hola Kairi!- dijo un chico de la misma estatura de Kairi, cabello castaño, peinado de una forma muy curiosa en picos, al igual que ustedes, llevaba el uniforme respectivo del colegio y una mochila que colgaba de su hombro, tenia unos ojos azul brillante que después de saludar a la pelirroja, giraron hacia ti con cierta curiosidad.

-Oh! ¡Hola!- dijo el castaño que fue repentinamente interrumpido por Kairi quien alegremente se opto por presentarte.

-Sora, ella es _, es nueva en la escuela y viene de otra isla- dijo la pelirroja señalándote en ademan de presentación, valla formalidad, pensaste.

-¿Otra isla? Genial!- dijo el castaño- yo soy Sora, pero soy de aquí jeje- notaste un poco de nerviosismo en la voz del castaño, cada ves que se dirigía hacia ti.

-Hola sora, si soy de otra isla, es algo próxima a esta pero no tan grande- dijiste alegremente, la verdad es que Sora y Kairi tenían carisma lo que te hacia sentir algo cómoda, finalmente llegó otro chico con el uniforme de la escuela también, sus cabellos eran platinados y largos, enmarcaban muy bien su rostro, bajo unos mechones platinados se hayaban sus ojos color aguamarina que llamaron tu atención, no era común un color de ojos así, el chico se unió al grupo y saludo amistosamente a Kairi, al igual que con Sora , giro hacia ti pero no dijo nada. Kairi notó eso, asi que volvió a presentarte.

-Riku, ella es _ es nueva en la escuela- dijo la pelirroja

-Si te hubieras apurado Kairi no hubiese repetido eso- dijo el castaño en tono de burla quien fue desafiando por la fría mirada de Riku, para luego dirigirse amablemente hacia ti.

-Hola! Mucho gusto, soy Riku, perdón por la tardanza pero este tonto no aprendió a esperar a sus amigos y no dejarlos atrás- ese último comentario hiba dirigido a Sora, Sora infló las mejillas en ademan de descontento para luego iniciar una pequeña discusión llena de gritos y cosas sin sentido, tu y Kairi miraron la escena y no evitaron reírse de las tonterías que se decían el uno al otro.

-Bueno y ¿bien? Se está haciendo tarde para la escuela- Dijo el peli platinado algo apurado.

-Si tienes razón- correspondió sora

-Bueno vámonos,- correspondió Kairi para luego voltear hacia ti - ven acompáñanos _ al fin y al cabo, estas en la misma clase que nosotros- dijo Kairi alegre

-Genial, gracias- entonces seguiste al grupo, que con el paso de los minutos, se fragmento quedando Riku y Kairi al frente que hablaban de cosas de la escuela y Sora se quedó atrás platicando casi de lo mismo contigo.

- Me pregunto como será ir a una escuela- dijiste casi en voz inaudible, pero Sora estaba muy atento a la conversación, por lo que escucho el comentario -¿No conoces la escuela?- preguntó con curiosidad – no, yo solía llevar un maestro particular pero eso era muy aburrido- dijiste sonriendo, lo cual provoco que se dibujara una sonrisa en el rostro del castaño también para luego reírse del comentario.

-Valla que si, en la escuela están tus amigos eso hace que el estudio no sea tan aburrido, por ejemplo Riku, a pesar de que de vez en cuando sea aburrido, el no es tan aburrido como el estudio- dijo en castaño, el peli plateado se giro frunciendo el ceño y aquí venia otra discusión de tonterías –bla bla bla tonto,- - lo único que haces es decir que eres rudo bla bla bla. Tu y Kairi miraban la escena desconcertadas, parecía que te estabas acostumbrando a eso.

-hay ya basta parecen esposos- dijo Kairi en un tono burlón, lo que provoco que una risilla saliera de tus labios, y por consecuencia Riku se sobresalto por el comentario y Sora se ruborizo, pudiste notar eso.

Continuaron caminando para luego dirigirse al salón, ya era tarde notaste algo nerviosa, todos los alumnos estaban sentados en sus respectivos asientos excepto tu y tus nuevos ¿amigos?, la verdad es que eran agradables y pensar esto hacia sentirte feliz.

-Llegan tarde- dijo un profesor de cabello canoso, parecía que no se dio cuenta de la nueva ´´alumna´´.

-Lo sentimos, es que se nos hiso tarde, pero conocimos a una chica nueva- dijo el castaño sonriendo y enseguida el profesor se percato de tu presencia.

-AH! Buenos días jovencita, bienvenida a la clase, podría presentarse por favor, mientras sus compañeros toman asiento-, le dijo a los tres que estaban mirando a la nada, al reaccionar se dirigieron a tus lugares dándote señal para presentarte.

-¡Hola!, soy _ vengo de una isla no muy lejos de esta, espero que nos llevemos bien- dijiste confiadamente, la verdad es que no era tan difícil adaptarse a los nativos de Destiny Islands, todos eran muy ¿amables?.

-¿De otra isla?- divisaste a un joven de cabellos rubios y pecas que preguntó curioso, -No conozco muchas islas más que esta creo.

El profesor que se hallaba sentado en su escritorio lo interrumpió y dijo – puedes contarnos acerca de la isla de donde vienes?- asentiste para luego dirigirte a la clase – Pues, se llama Windfall island, tiene un molino de viento muy grande en la plaza central que le proporciona energía al resto de la isla, es muy bonita pero no tan grande como esta- dijiste, te emocionaba ver que todos ponían atención y se interesaban por saber más, sin embargo la clase tenia que continuar asi que el profesor te pidió tomar asiento señalando un lugar en la penúltima fila, alado de Sora, Riku y Kairi.

Te dirigiste a tu asiento silenciosamente, luego oíste decir al castaño que estaba a tu lado – eso estuvo genial- le dedicaste una sonrisa y el castaño la correspondió también. –Gracias- dijiste luego continuó la clase todos estaban atentos a la clase, pero en cambio tu mirabas a la ventana que estaba a tu lado, un recuerdo que pasó por tu mente te hiso desviarte un poco.

Aquel sueño, sobre Vanitas te estaba distrayendo mucho, el chico caía en la obscuridad –Hollow Empire - dijiste por lo bajo, seguías hundida en tus pensamientos cuando una vos te hiso reaccionar.

-Hey, niña distraída ya ha terminado la clase es hora del receso- dijo una Kairi sonriente -¿Quieres acompañarnos en el receso?

-Si si, perdón me distraje mucho jaja- dijiste apenada por haberte perdido de casi un cuarto de la clase.

-Bueno entonces ¿nos vamos?- asentiste, ambas tomaron sus cosas y salieron del aula el sol choco contra sus rostros, directamente lo cual las encandiló a ambas, continuaron caminando por entre los pasillos bueno, al menos tu solo seguías a la pelirroja por que no tenias ni la menor idea de a donde se dirigían, siguieron conversando sobre distintos temas sobre sus gustos y eso, la verdad es que parecía que se llevaban bien ustedes dos.

-llegamos, es aquí donde siempre nos reunimos- dijo Kairi, era un lugar muy bonito pensaste, era un muro blanco que estaba detrás de los demás edificios acorralado por dos arboles muy altos, sus ramas rozaban con la parte mas alta del muro , era un lugar muy tranquilo y era perfecto para conversar y despejar la mente de la realidad.

-Y ¿vendrán Sora y Riku? Preguntaste después de darte cuenta que ninguno de los dos estaba y que no había rastro de ellos desde que salieron tu y Kairi del aula.

-Yo creo que vienen después- dijo Kairi con desinterés, y así fueron los siguientes diez minutos, hablaban de más temas cuando finalmente llegaron los dos chicos que acababas de conocer.

-¡Hola!- dijo alegremente el castaño que se dirigía a ambas –¡Que bueno que viniste!- eso ultimo hiso que se dibujara una sonrisa en tu rostro y el la correspondió, Kairi notó esto desde donde estaba sentada, desvió la mirada rápidamente.

-Hola- ahora el peli plateado las estaba saludando –este niño siempre dejándome atrás mientras corre, no le enseñaron en su casa a esperar a sus amigos- dijo en tono burlón para fastidiar un poco a Sora.

-Pero eres muy lento- dijo Sora inocentemente –ya ya esta bien- respondió Riku quien seguido por Sora se sentó a un lado de Kairi, Sora se sentó a tu lado.

-La clase fue aburrida- dijo el castaño mientras sacaba de entre sus cosas su comida.

-Eso suele pasar cuando se es uno muy distraído- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

Sora saco muchas golosinas y dulces de su mochila lo cual no pasó por desapercibido por los tres que lo miraban con curiosidad

-¿Sora vas a comer todo eso?- dijo Riku haciendo una mueca extraña ¿de verdad Sora se comería todos esos dulces para desayunar el solo?

-te va a dar tu ataque de loquera- dijo Kairi entre risas, Riku y tu se rieron también por el comentario.

-no me va a dar ningún ataque de ningún tipo- dijo sora que abría la primera golosina – de hecho compre esto para compartir- correspondió y enseguida repartió sus dulces, lo cual Kairi y Riku aceptaron sin dudarlo, tu pensaste que sería descortés así que no tomaste nada.

-¿no vas a querer dulces?- preguntó el castaño que te miró con curiosidad

-bueno no-no creo que se-sea apropiado- dijiste nerviosamente enseguida el castaño tomo un puño de dulces y los acerco a ti para dártelos con una sonrisa en su rostro – tómalos! Vamos además tu eres nuestra nueva amiga- agregó, esto te hiso estremecer, por lo que le sonreíste y aceptaste el detalle

-gracias- respondiste ante al gesto, Kairi miró aquella escena, afiló la mirada inconscientemente y trato de imponer algún tema, Sora se volvió a su lugar y así continuaron hablando.

Hablaron de muchas cosas, luego el timbre de aviso sonó, ¿tan rápido se fue el tiempo? Pensaste. Los tres se levantaron del suelo en donde estaban sentados y así mismo hicieron con sus cosas, para luego dirigirse al salón respectivo, tu les seguiste y continuaste hablando con Sora que se posicionó a tu lado para platicar mientras caminaban entre los pasillo, Kairi hablaba con Riku, ella notó que seguías platicando con Sora, cuando llegaron al salón sintió un alivio por que Sora se separó de tu lado pero, ¿por qué un alivio? Acaso estaba ¿celosa? Se reprimió así misma por pensar así, de todos modos Sora era solo su amigo, el podía platicar con quien quiera que sea.

Las clases continuaron hasta que finalmente el dia terminó que alivio pensaste, Kairi te invitó para ver si podían regresar a casa juntas, aceptaste y salieron del aula dejando a Riku y a Sora adentro.

-adiós Kairi,- se despidió Sora – un gusto en conocerte _- te dijo, Riku imitó las mismas palabras, ambas se despidieron de los dos chicos. Y se retiraron finalmente del aula.

Siguieron hablando de cosas sin importancia pero igual estabas muy atenta a lo que decía Kairi.

-Valla los atardeceres son aun mejores en Destiny Islands- mirando el sol que estaba poniéndose en el horizonte del mar, al fondo.

-Si! Es genial- dijo Kairi que al igual que tú, estaba mirando el paisaje.- Un dia te voy a mostrar un lugar especial donde el atardecer es muy hermoso y se ve genial- sonrió y tu le correspondiste.

-Gracias por acompañarme el dia de hoy y por presentarme a tus amigos,- dijiste a Kairi y ella te dirigió una sonrisa sincera para luego responder – ¡claro! Como dijo Sora, eres nuestra nueva amiga, además parece que se llevaron bien tu y Sora- esto ultimo lo dijo un poco mas bajo, sin embargo no había ni una seña de enojo o resentimiento – me alegra mucho que nos llevemos bien- añadió la pelirroja.

Al llegar a la esquina donde sus casas se separaban, te despediste de la pelirroja y ella hiso el mismo gesto, continuaste caminando hasta la entrada de tu casa y abriste lentamente la puerta para ser recibida por tu mamá con un abrazo.

-Hola mamá- dijiste alegremente

-¿Qué tal tu primer dia en la escuela?

-fue genial!- respondiste con una sonrisa – hice nuevos amigos, además la escuela es genial, la verdad no se compara tener un tutor jeje ´´ en la escuela están tus amigos eso hace que el estudio no sea tan aburrido´´ - repetiste las mismas palabras que ese niño Sora te había dicho cuando lo conociste. Tu mamá se alegro y se sintió aliviada de que te haya ido bien en tu primer dia de escuela.

-siempre hay una primera vez para todo hija- dijo tu mama que sonreía al verte tan contenta.

La verdad es que para ser tu primer dia, fue una gran dia, conociste a nuevas personas, les hablaste a tus compañeros de Windfall island, y a todos les gusto ori sobre esa pequeña isla, eso te emocionó y te sentiste feliz al respecto, la verdad es que para ser el primer dia, fue un buen comienzo te dijiste a ti misma.

* * *

**Ok todavia esta algo flojo, ya verán en el siguiente capitulo se aclaran más cosas para llegar a la trama del climax, dejen reviews esa es mi paga por mi servicio de escritura xD, bueno adios nos leemos después!**

**besos!**


End file.
